


Miscellany Compositions

by brutalities



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble Collection, FFxivWrite 2020, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brutalities/pseuds/brutalities
Summary: A collection of drabbles/fics based on prompts from FFXIVWrite 2020. All works will vary in length and is done for fun! Thanks in advance for reading!even if my writing/quality can be a little wonky at times
Kudos: 2
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	1. Crux

**Author's Note:**

> Short and simple--the final days of Amaurot.

> _And lo, vile beasts did rise,_  
>  _Leaving naught in their wake but blood and ash._

Hades rushes out into the blood-ridden streets of Amaurot, the serene blue now consumed by relentless red flames. He watches as his companions fight against the monsters that wreak havoc, wincing as few fall against the violent onslaught. The buildings begin to crumble around him as the ground splits and shatters from vicious quakes. 

Amaurot--their entire world--is breaking apart. 

> _For soon did the sun bend low, scorching earth and boiling seas._

Zodiark and Hydaelyn, both brought to life with the power of prayer and devotion, fight with Amaurot as their battleground. They care not for who gets caught within the turmoil, for one can only be the victor after all the bloodshed.

> _Yet it was neither claw nor flame, but our very sins—_

Azem stands before the remains of the Macarenses Angle before turning to face him. Hades removes his mask as small embers and ash blow against his face. “You cannot postpone your decision anymore, wanderer.” His fingers tighten around his mask as he steps closer to his ally. He then stretches his hand out to them, grimacing. “Your people need you now more than ever.”

_I need you._

> _Stacked to the heavens where they took root, corrupting its halls—_

They only look at Hades’ hand before shaking their head. “I fight to protect, not to warrant more headless sacrifice.” They then turn away from Hades and walk into the blazing destruction.

> _Thus..._


	2. Sway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light continues to impress Emet-Selch as the progress towards the end of their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something short about the little convo emet has with WoL in Kholusia ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It’s a wonder to see the civilians of Eulmore come together to rebuild the Talos. Not long ago they were comfortable in their own world looking down on the rest of Kholusia deluded by luxuries and faux protection, and now they’ve broken free from their own illusion, working together with the Warrior of Light and their companions.

And he’s only further convinced that they are one of his closest companions, albeit being a small shadow of their former self. The Rejoining remains the utmost priority, yet, if he’s able to somehow bring  _ them _ back… That would be a miracle he never thought he would witness. 

“What? You thought ancient beings like us incapable of crying?” Emet-Selch says, sneering. “Well, rest assured that if  _ your _ heart can be broken, then so can mine.” His expression relaxes soon after, his brow furrowing as he wistfully looks up at the golden sky. He vocally reflects on his homeland’s beauty, lamenting its serenity before the Sundering. His eyes then fall on the Warrior of Light and he locks eyes with them for a mere second before saying,

“Not that you would remember any of this.”

He allows the statement to linger between them before they question him, but doesn’t divulge further. Perhaps it should have remained unsaid, but his heart got the better of him. Fragmented as they may be, they still manage to sway him from time to time, just like back then.

“Should you survive the remaining calamities, you will become our equal. A complete existence in a complete world.”

And ever do they step closer to proving their worth to him. 


	3. Muster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confession under the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some WoL shenanigans during 3.3 :flushed: featuring my own WoL and my fiancé's  
> [they are currently happy and very much in love](https://twitter.com/brutalities/status/1300266508065669120?s=20)

The starry sky glimmers above them as the moon emerges from the thick clouds, shining alongside the aetheryte’s glow. Acantha soon finds Midir sitting within the patch of green along the Zenith’s staircase. “We still have a long day ahead of us, you know. Nidhogg’s defeat won’t be easy if you’re fatigued,” she says as she sits beside him. There must be a lot running through his mind right now. It’s clear that he’s concerned about Estinien, but he hasn’t been his usual self since they witnessed Nidhogg’s possession back in Azys Lla. 

Midir remains silent, his gaze moving from Acantha back to the sky. She hoped to hear some sort of retort, but it looks like he won’t be reacting to her quips any time soon. She keeps her eyes on him momentarily before looking down at the grass beneath them. Admittedly, she’s starting to miss his antics. Not once has he said something foolish or tease her for the most inane things. She misses his laughter and smile most of all.

_ Maybe I should tell him-- _

The thought of confessing makes Acantha’s chest tighten. The anticipation is nerve wracking and as much as she wants to, she also wants the words to stay within her. Although it’s probably the wrong time to say so, it’s better than being too late. 

Nevertheless, she finally musters the courage to say to Midir, “I think I’m in love with you.”

She holds her breath now, her heart beating rapidly against her chest as she holds her hands tight together. As she finally exhales, her eyes dart towards her companion to try and catch any reaction he might have. She’s only met with widened eyes and a furrowed brow. He must be wondering  _ why _ she feels that way, let alone what compelled her to tell him outright now.

Embarrassing as it is, she’s relieved to finally get that off her chest. “Our duties as Warriors of Light come first though. Let’s take down Nidhogg and save Estinien first then… We’ll talk more about it.”


End file.
